Rise of The Zombies
by KageOakheart
Summary: A zombie apocalypse story, where we follow a group of survivors, The Night Cats, living in a world where the dead live.
1. Chapter 1

Moshi Moshi!

I wanted to write something about Zombies(BRAAINZZZZ), and something futuristic, but not too far future. This story is not based on any original story, so it is not really classified as a fanfiction, but I wanted to upload it anyway. So enjoy reading it! Beware though, this story can be quite brutal at some points…

The corpse was just a few metres away. Although it was midninght, Lynx could clearly see the dark stains of fresh blood on it. It was a soldier. He was badly hurt. He had left the safety of the bunker for just a minute to get some more firewood. When he didn't come back,Lynx and a few others grabbed what we called weapons – Iron pipings, planks covered with rusty nails, iron chains and such, and left the bunker, only to find yet another corpse. They all knew, that the corpse would either die, or soon enough stand up, like its mind was controlled by something. Lynx was fourteen. He had medium long messy Orangey-brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a Black Hoodie, tattered and stained, although it was hard to see on the black background, and a pair of matching black jeans, and a pair of Ski goggles on his forehead. He was looking at the corpse. She had been killed. Murdered by a wave of monsters. Soulless monsters. Ten years ago, year 2130 AD, the thirteen biggest Power Plants in the world exploded mysteriously, leaving behind a massive amount of nuclear waste. People who came in contact with the waste changed. The highly hazardrous waste had a terrible effect on living things. It made them mad. Mad and soulless. only thing they did was killing. Lynx was an orphan. For as long as he remembered he had lived on the streets. When the incident happened, it had been dangerous for a four-year old street kid to survive. But just when he was going to give up on life, someone brought light to the .Hank had saved Lynx from a wave of zombies. He had also given Lynx his name. Hank was twentyfive. He had also been an orphan. He had Long black hair in a ponytail, and friendly blue eyes. He was wearing Camo pants and a Leather jacket over a t-shirt. He also had a scar across his eye. He had got it from the day he saved Lynx. Hank was like Lynx´s big brother. He followed Hank wherever he went. Right now they were in a bunker in one of the bigger cities, Heavenport. Lynx had grown up in a smaller town called Lake. That town, though was trampled into dust. If you were as much as scratched by a Zombie, you were either killed by the poisonous chemichals on their skin, or you would get transformed into a Zombie too. The worst thing was the smell. It was a stench, floating around like a cloud. It was everywhere, smelling like synthetic death.

"I´ll finish this one." Hank said. He walked to the corpse. After a few seconds, he raised his thick iron pipe, and smashed it down on the head of the corpse. When he returned, he ruffled Lynx´s hair.

"Lets get back down. You never know when they are about to strike."

Back down in the bunker, they warmed themselves by a small fire. It was an abandoned basement,big enough for thirty people to fit in. there were only wooden crates as "furniture", walls covered in metal and then another layer of wooden planks. The rotten wooden door had been swapped for a Heavy metal door, complete with lock and had a bathroom in there, too,but no hot water, though. Inside, there were totally thirteen of them. Lynx, Hank, a scared shop owner,two friends of Hank´s,a handfull of looters, and two soldiers sent out in the hope of saving survivors, and,Lynx´s girlfriend, Alicia. Alicia was as old as Lynx was, she had Blond hair, roughly cut to shoulder-length. She had Deep blue eyes, and she was wearing Black jeans and a Grey jacket. She was quite energetic of nature. Lynx had first met Alicia when they were twelve, he had saved her from had then fallen in love. Hank and Lynx didn't call themselves looters – looters only cared about themselves, stealing anything that was valuable. Hank and Lynx looted, but they shared everything with other survivors. In that way, there was always a bond between everyone. Alicia sat down by Lynx. She laid her haid on his shoulder.

"It's the third one today." Lynx said, staring into the fire. "If this goes on, we´ll all be dead soon. Or, of course, walking around ripping each others brains out." Alicia took Lynx´s hand.

"We´ll survive. I promise." She said. Lynx usually saw light in things. But this was too much, even for a curious boy like Lynx. He never betrayed his friends, either.

"Hey." Hank said, looking up from his tin can of beans, one of the various supplies that were sent out to survivors. "Why don't we start some kind of group?"

"What do you mean?" Alicia said.

"Some kind of resistance."

"That´s a good idéa!" Lynx said. He was happier now. Besides, having your loved ones by a fire in the darkness was not that bad, either.

"We could have this basement as a HQ!" Alicia said, looking up at Lynx´s face. She was very beautiful. Lynx could look at her eyes for an eternity, he thought.

"We should have a name, though." Hank said. Scratching his chin.

"How about The Night cats?" Lynx said, after a moments thought. The others looked at him. Another of Lynx´s friends, Jasper, A seventeen year old with brown hair and the beginnings of a beard answered.

"Isounds a bit weak…" Jasper said.

"Kind of.." Some of he others thought so too.

"It´s pretty good!" Alicia said.

"Yeah, it is!" Hank said too.

"Can we join too? One of The looters asked. There were four of them, all dressed in black, with black caps.

"You can. But you will have to follow our rules." Hank said.

"Can we join, but still be free to do as we like as long as we do not hurt the Night cats, or break your rules? We know where to get weapons. Proper ones." The looter, whose name was Carl asked again. Hank looked at Lynx, who nodded, then he turned to the four looters again.

"Ok. If you can get all of us weapons, we will accept your request." Hank answered. Lynx picked up his notebook out of his backpack. (They all had backpacks containing their personal stuff.) he began to draw. he made it a paw, with four claws.

"This will be our symbol." He said, picking up two thick waterproof marker pens, one red, and one black. He turned to the soldiers.

"Will you join the Night cats?" He asked.

"No. we can´t. we serve the human army, and the human army only. But we will be glad to stay and protect you for as long as you need."

"Confirmed." Lynx answered. "You then?" Lynx turned to Jasper and the other of the two survivors, Kate. Kate was in Hank´s age, she had long light blue hair, and red eyes. She was an old friend of Hank´s, and sometimes Lynx even thought they were in love with each other.

"I´ll come." Jasper said.

"I guess I´ll join too!" Kate said.

"Let me paint our symbol on your clothes." Lynx said.

"I think a tattoo is better! A pen´s color will fade away after a while. Tattoos are remain for ever." Alicia said.

"Where are we going to find stuff to make them?" Hank said. Alicia poked the fire with a stick.

"I though about using heat. Burn marks."

"It´s going to hurt a lot.." Lynx said.

"Oh come on! Just a bit, then its over!"

They decided to burn mark as tattoos. After an hour or so, All members of the Night cats had a paw-shaped burn mark on the top of their hands. But not the looters. They were fine with water-proof markers. Lynx felt as awake as ever as everyone else had fallen asleep. Everyone except him and Alicia. They didn't talk. They just kissed. A long kiss. Then, at last,holding hands, they fell asleep to the sound of howling dogs outside.


	2. Ch 2: A world of Destruction

Rise of the Zombies ch 2: A world of Destruction

It had gone a week since the creation of the Night Cats, and the number of members was groing bigger each day. Right now, the Night Cats were a group of twenty persons including had insisted that Lynx should be the commander, and Hank and Alicia were his vice-commanders. Jasper, who was a professional in using first aid, was the team medic. The looters were "Spies", and a few days earlier, they had got weapons. Real weapons. The looters had found an old army bunker, totally overrun by the Zombies, but the weapons and ammo crates were untouched. Although the weapons were very old models, they worked well. Besides,there was no way the Night Cats coulod get their hands on the newest types of weapons. The army kept them all. Hank favored a heavy machine gun type FN Minimi, a bit retro, but it worked. For a secondary weapon, he preferred a smaller machinepistol, Skorpion M83. Alicia was a sharpshooting ace. She could perform a no-scope headshot on a fifty meter range. She was using a Barret M99, also an older weapon, often counted as an Anti-Material sniper. Her secondary weapon was a simple hangun, Glock 17. Lynx, on the other hand, preferred close comat. He was armed with two Smith&Wesson M/500 magnum revolvers . Lynx practiced everyday, and soon he could handle them good enough. His secondary weapon, was something extraordinary. In an apartment building, were the Night Cats had searched for survivors and supplies, Lynx had seen something. For on a wall, hung an ancient Japanese blade, known as Katana. It had a black scabbard decorated with red flowers, and its sword handle was a the same red hue as the scabbard decorations. It was a fine blade, and very effective against the undead. In a drawer below, he had even found a box containing materials to keep the sword in perfect condition. He had named it Bloodmist. Lynx had been euphoric about it. For a whole day, he never spoke about anything else than how much liked his Bloodmist. He was practicing with it, too.

But even after so many successes, there was still darkness in the world. Most cities were trampled, destroyed by tens of thousands of zombies. Even Heavensport was near destruction. Zombies still stalked the buildings, looking for unwary survivors. This moment, from a rooftop, The Night Cats had spotted a stranger trying to break into a house across the cracked asphalt street. What was worse, he was armed only with a spanner.

"I don't recognize him." Lynx said, staring at the man through a binocular.

"Well, we better decide wether to help him or not, because he cant see those three zombies ten metres behind him." Alicia said, reloading her rifle.

"Shoot the zombies." Hank said.

"But then the noise will wake up other zombies! It would be suicide!" Lynx said after a moments thought.

"Lynx. its either him or the zombies." Alicia took his hand, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Better be the zombies then. But remember, Alicia. They wont die if you don't shoot them in their heads."

"Oh, yes, they'll pretty sure do!" Alicia smiled mysteriously at Lynx, who was puzzled. Alicia took aim, and "BAM", one of the zombies got hit in the stomach by Alicia´s bullet, and, surprisingly, the power of the bullet smashed the zombie through the concrete wall. The man turned around, noticing the sound. He saw the zombies, who were confused by the shot. The man ran away from the zombies. He climbed down a stair to the street, closely pursued by the other zombies, but Hank finished them of with his heavy machine gun. Hank shouted at the stranger to come up to them.

"Thank you so much!" The man said when he had reached the roof. His name was Will. He had short black har, and a thick moustache. He was a middle-aged man, working as a mechanic. He had entered the house to find food.

"Then you might know where we can find us vechiles?" Hank asked hopefully. Will thought for a moment.

"I do." He said with a heavy scottish accent.

"Trucks or other vechiles?" Lynx asked.

"Both. But its dangerous." Will answered again.

"Where?" Hank asked again.

"In a parking house. But its too dangerous to enter. There are zombies."

"Are the cars wrecked? I mean, by the zombies." Alicia asked.

"The part i´m speaking about is locked. Barred. There´s about five bigger trucks, mabe a ten motorcycles." Lynx and Hank looked at each other, and nodded.

"Where?" Lynx said.

"Three blocks away. There´s a big sign saying "Parking House" on the front." Will answered.

"Show us."'

Half an hour of sneaking later, ten members of The Night Cats, including Lynx, Hank and Alicia, together with Will stood outside the large building with a big yellow sign saying "Parking house".

"How shall we open the barred door when we found our way in?" Hank asked, turning to will.

"No problem. I´ve got a key. I worked there, you see." They entered the building, careful not to make any loud noises. Before they left the safety of their bunker, the Night Cats had equipped themselves with homemade armor, such as ducktaping thick magazines to their forearms, and metal plates fastened on their clothing. They had also given Will something to defend himself with. He carried a shotgun, type Franchi SPAS 12. They were all carrying extra ammo in their pockets and waistbags, in case they needed it. They were walking through a corridor, down to the parking rooms. They spotted three slain corpses, heads crushed. As they reached the end, they noticed the building´s three floors. One basement floor, where the cars and motorcycles were, one ground floor, where they had entered, and one top floor. Sometimes they could hear strange shrieking and growling noises. When they reached the basement, they noticed thirteen or so zombies stalking.

"Shit." Lynx whispered.

"There are more zombies than us. What should we do?" Alicia asked.

"Hank, how many grenades have we got?" Lynx whispered.

"Five." Hank answered, pulling out five grenades from his pocket. Lynx noticed the big ventilation shaft on their left. They seemed to go to the other side of the room.

"I´ve got a plan." Lynx said. "I´ll crawl through the ventilation shaft to the other side of this floor. Throw one of the grenades somewhere there, it will draw their attention. Then, I ´ll crawl back to you, and we will throw the rest of the grenades at the zombies, thus eliminating them. Then, we will run as hell to the gates at the far end of the room, open them, and drive our vechiles out. We can drive the motorcycles inside the trucks."

"Brilliant!" Will and the others said.

"Ok. Hank, Alicia, everyone. Good luck." Lynx said. "Hank, the grenades."

"Good luck, Lynx. don't die." Hank said, handing Lynx the grenades. Lynx turned to Alicia.

"Good Lu…" Alicia kissed Lynx on his mouth. "Oh boy!" He said, turning around, and crawled into the ventilation shafts. They were about 80 centimetres high, and as broad. It smelled old, and Lynx could see spiders crawling around here and there. Once he even saw a rat! After what seemed like an eternity of crawling through the maze of tunnels, he reached the net on the other side. He could see the zombies lurking around. He picked up a grenade and removed the safety pin. He threw it. Then, hell broke loose.


End file.
